You Owe Me Nothing In Return
by To Being An Us For Once
Summary: Mimi has left Roger and eevrything as she meets up with an old friend who leads her into trouble she had certainly not expected. Meanwhile, back the loft Mark and Roger are getting closer as they deal with Mimi's absense. MR. MimiOC. Teen for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

"Roger, babe, calm down."

"Mimi, how do you expect me to act when I come home early from work and find you packed up and leaving? How am I supposed to be _calm_?"

"Rog," I move slightly closer to him, and reach out for him. "Look," He shrugs my hand away, I reluctantly pull back. "I just… this isn't working. It hasn't, for a while awhile, babe." I explain as fragilely as I can, though I'm filled with enough rage towards him to lash out at any second.

"Meems, I love you. I _love_ you! Why now? We are working! What is it _really_? I know you're telling me something. Please, we can solve this. _Please_." He begs, on the verge of being completely pathetic.

If only I could tell you exactly. You would hate me. Maybe this would be easier if you would hate me…

"Roger, you don't love me." I say and immediately look to my toes, half with shame, half with anticipation.

"How can you _say_ that? Of course I love you." He says as he takes my hands in his and gently rubs his thumbs over them lovingly.

I pull my hands away roughly. "Rog, you loved me. You might care for me. You might want me. But, love? No. Not anymore." I rationalize. "Now, just listen to me, for once, okay? I'm going. For Good. Forever. I'm sorry. I really, really am. I just… have to go… I love you, though." I say, and reach for my bag.

"How can you still love me, but I can't love you?" He nearly snarls at me.

At this, I stand tall and look him directly in the eyes. "Because, I'm not in love with someone else, hun."

And with that, I pick my bag, open the door, and leave, ignoring Roger's calls of protest. There's an overwhelming sense of accomplishment washing over me as I walk down the steps for the final time. Once I'm out on the street, I spot Mark coming home from filming.

"Mimi! Hey… woah… what's with all this?" He says and points to my bag.

I take his hand in mine and tenderly squeeze it. "I'm leaving, Mark. Now, listen, Roger's upstairs pissed about our breakup, not sad, I wouldn't do that to you. He's pissed, and just a bit bitter. Soon, he's gonna get vulnerable, and his wounded ego will set in. He'll want someone. He'll want _you_. He'll love _you_. He does."

He looks at me like I have just admitted to being behind the mason murders. I lean in and kiss him softly on the forehead. "Your welcome." I whisper.

The, I let go of his hand, and walk slowly away without one look back.

**Short first chapter, I know. But, what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

In love? With someone else? How could she even _think_ that? How could she leave me like this? What have I _really_ done?

Just as I'm thinking all this over, Mark enters. "Hey, Um, Roger, I saw Mimi outside on the street. What's happening, or , um, what happened?" Mark stammers as he steps forward, towards me.

"I honestly don't know. I came home and she was leaving. She said I didn't love her. That I loved someone else."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That I loved someone else…"

I freeze.

She _told_ him?

"What else did she say?" I question eagerly.

"Um, not much else. That it was working… That I stopped loving her… but, I don't get it!" He yells frustrated.

She's right. He's pissed. If things had ended differently, I know for a fact he'd be huddled in his bed, sobbing right this minute.

Thank you, Mimi.

"That's so weird. I really thought you were going great lately, too.' I say with feigned shock.

"I fucking know! You know, whatever, she'll be back, I know she will. And when she is, I'll turn her words right back at her. I'm done with all her shit now, Mark! I'll bet she's just going to Benny anyways, like she always does!"

Thank you, Mimi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once I get off the subway, I immediately spot Luke. It's been so long, but he looks remarkably the same.

"Mimi! It's been years!" He nearly yells, as he pulls me into a hold, so tight it lifts me off the ground some.

"Luke, oh my god, it's been so long, I've missed you so much!" I say as I pull back from his chest, but am still in his arms.

"Missed you too. Come on, let's get outta here." He says as he lets go of me, takes my bag from me and leads me away from the unfamiliar subway station.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"She doesn't love me anymore. She just wants me to feel guilty towards her. It won't happen again." I say to Mark as he hands me a cup of tea, and sits himself next to me on the couch. "I still wonder where she's gonna go, though."

"Probably, like you said, to Benny's. I don't really know of any other friends she might have, outside of our group and all." Mark says, then sips from his mug quietly.

"Yea, I don't really think I care, though. Let her go. Let her fuck up some other guy's life."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He's bitter, alright. I'm just glad he's not depressed. I'd have this Roger over pathetically melodramatic Roger, any day.

I can't help but wonder if Mimi is right. Does he really love me? Will he ever love me? He never acts like it. I don't either, I guess. So I can't really base anything off of that, but I have to tell somehow.

I desperately hope she's right. I give anything for her prediction to be accurate. The feeling of unrequited love in my chest is replacing itself with a slightly uncomfortable hope. I'm getting that feeling where the insides of my chest seem to be rising and rising, it's almost euphoric compared to the weighed down, yet hollow feeling that was in my heart.

Please, Roger, please notice me.

Please take me for more than what I am to you now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
